Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image quality of display devices for displaying image information such as TV monitors, PC monitors, and various industrial monitors has been significantly improved. Furthermore, as a future trend of high image quality video systems, video systems compatible with a high dynamic range (HDR) are now being proposed. In regard of a display part that is in charge of display, there is a technology for cooperatively modulating a liquid crystal panel and a backlight light source, with the backlight being constituted of a plurality of individually controllable light sources enabling area control, as a technology for expanding a dynamic range of a liquid crystal display. Here, such a technology is referred to as dual modulation display control.